shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Senju D. Doflamingo/Personality and Relationships
Persoanlity Senju has a complex personality, originally we he was a child he idolized his uncle and the other Shichibukai as well, wished to go into a business much like his. He was a happy and carefree child, not really scared nor really showing a thing for business. However ionic enough he wanted to become a Shichibukai like his own uncle, but during that time all of the spots have been filled. When he was in his teenage years, he started to have a thing for business seeing the human auction house as a good beginning. However seeing that all of the people and creatures that had gone through. He seen sadness, depression and many other situations, none of this really fazed him. He helped sold countless people and creatures to others, even though many of them swearing out at him that they will kill him. On his 21st birthday he was still working in the auction house, but was given a deed to the Senju Corporation and all of its members. He then changed; he became a heartless and uncaring business man. Unlike his uncle who is care free and doubt free, Senju is more collected and aware of things around him. He is not the average power hungry business man, thinks such things through he is more than willing to turn on one of his best costumers. If would bring more money into his own wealth, so he seems to be an extremely greedy man who does anything to turn the favors in his way. However, through his calm expression hides such things. Senju is a highly intelligent man strategizing his next move, like his uncle he doesn’t have a care for subroutines. Senju has many of the Board members only as figure heads since they don’t really have power, he set the whole company up that he would be the only one in charge. So Senju seems to have a pride about him, being almost like a god. He doesn’t care what happens to his employees, such examples as one of his floor works passed out for overheating, others asked Senju what to do. He replied to them saying, to throw the woman outside to let her “rest”. So it seems he is much like a crime warlord as well, he does get rid of dead weight. In underground and even in the public, he keeps his calm self in when dealing with Sakazuki’s own anger and views of justice. It seems that Senju doesn’t have a view on justice, just business. One of his famous lines “It’s just good business”, is what tells someone who he has sold out. He seems to do dirty business with only the best of groups; he has called in Mitsuhide countless times to assassinate someone and giving him the reward as a general manger of the company. He isn’t afraid to do business with anyone; he has done business with the Government, Pirates, Revolutionaries and many other groups and private costumers. Amazingly enough Senju doesn’t really need files nor information, he has a photographic memory. He stated himself he has remembered every costumer he has done business, he also could tell you how many devil fruit had went through his hands through his years. Senju is always seen with a red book with him, it is unknown to what the book contains. Senju also has one fear and that is the water, even when he was younger he wouldn’t dare to go swimming or into water. This reflects today and since he has devil fruits, if he falls into the water he is done. This seems to be his only fear, however most don’t know about this fear. Senju has often been called the Business tyrant, a man without a heart only the mind for business and the hole where his heart was filled with only greed and power. Although a few things he shares with his uncle is that only the strongest will survive, much like when he goes to meeting with his customers such as the marine officers. He addresses them by their first name and not formal titles, Senju does laugh as well when one of them call him or yell at him for addressing the higher ups by their formal title. As shown when Senju addressed The Fleet admiral and even the Gorosei, by call them by their first names. Much like his uncle Senju does have enough of respect or such, to let the other finish before he himself speaks again. So thinking that only the strongest will survive, he has no care for those who often come out to ask for his aid. He once had turned down a partnership with the Whitebeard pirates. Because Senju felt that they were weak and going into a battle. Senju had a feeling that many of their own would be killed and he was correct. Relationships Family Donquixote Doflamingo Senju and His uncle maybe opposites but they are very in tuned with each other, Senju has the greatest respect for his uncle and Doflamingo often says in his own way at he is very impressed at what his nephew has done. It seems that Doflamingo will never try to pull his devil fruit powers on Senju, which in itself is a feat. However, Doflamingo does pull it on some of the other members of Senju Corp. They often were begging out to Senju to stop him, but he just stands and watches. Just proving how respect and admiration that he has for his uncle. Okami Technically Okami is really the devil fruit Shishi Shishi no Mi, Model: Okami, Senju has named it Okami. He loves this creature to death, he depends a lot on hi Okami. Since it is his personal bodyguard, he trusts his life in okami’s pawns. So Senju can sleep well at night, knowing that Okami is always on guard. Senju Corpration The low ranking employees he has no care for, he just uses them and when they give out or such. He will just hire two more in his place, since he has a lot of wealth he can pay them the max that he think. Which would be 10,000 a month, so it seems that he is buying the loyalty of his employees and he uses them for whatever he sees fit. Vice President He treats the vice-president like a subroutine, often giving orders to him to carry out. However using the money to buy his loyalty the Vp will make sure that his orders are carried out. The vp is extremely loyal to the point that he even took a bullet for Senju, however Senju called him a fool for doing such a thing. So the vp seems like he wants to impress his boss. Board Members Senju keeps the board members around to run the little things in the company, he is their leader. So he seems to dominate over them, however he doesn’t really care for them. He tells them to do things that they think would bring the company to its golden age. However, he has also warned them that if they make a bad move or mistake, he will not have any second thoughts and kill them. So they are extremely careful with what moves they do. General Mangers Senju has no care for the General Managers what so ever, he lets the vp handle them. However there is only one General Manager that he respects and trusts. That is Mistuhide Kuroda; he often calls in Mitsuhide in to do dirty jobs. He trusts that Mitsuhide can kill who he says, so he uses MItsuhide as a very useful tool to kill his rivals. World Government Senju has done most of his business with the Government, so in turn they have given an unofficial shichibukai position. Because of all of the products he has given to them, so he is able to go to meets with the other members. He is also able to call in a buster cell, if someone threatens his company. So he seems to use these to his advantage, so he keeps giving the government his products and he gets richer. He likes the government the best, because they love to buy his products. Gorosei Senju and the Gorosei are more of business partners, they don't really say much. But Senju seems to be the most respectful to them, because they are the ones who can grant him so many privileges. Senju has also asked them to consider giving him a fleet of vessels himself in exchange for special ships and guns his company has been working on. So he and the Gorosei often make deals with eachother, which works out greatly in both Demetrius and Senju's favor. Nobles Senju loves to sell to the nobles the most, he often sells many humans and creatures to them. He has sold countless things to them, making a massive profit and among the nobles he is rivaling their own wealth. So he is loved among the world nobles and other nobles. Shichibukai Senju is known within the Shichibukai’s members, since he is the nephew of Doflamingo. Most of the members are surprised that he isn’t at all like him. He seems to have earned a respect from most of its member, but he is often thought of as a boy. Kuma Senju and Kuma are somewhat similar; the two speak with a calm and collected tone. Senju and Kuma have been seen to have intelligent conversations, so the two seem to get along and has sold things to Kuma as well. Juraquille Mihawk It seems that Senju and Mihawk are on some common ground, but Senju doesn’t have a care for Mihawk. It seems that Mihawk has a strange suspension about Senju, but kept it to himself. So it seems that Mihawk does know about his dirty business and his dealing with Pirates. Marines However with the Marines, they either like him or don’t. Many of the officers and such are very impressed with the craftsmanship of the pistols, rifles and other weapons they create. Senju also does have some haters, because of this distrust. He is very aware of this thus why he always takes into considerations of what move to do next. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Although Sakazuki himself doesn’t trust Senju, the government has ordered the Marines to do business with Senju corporations. Senju has no fear of him, nor does Sakazuki have any fear of him and his own powers. But it seems that Senju does think with this Marine, as nothing more than a man with a bad temper. Smoker Smoker distrusts Senju as well, he has a feeling much like Mihawk does that Senju has something else cooking up underneath the whole "senju and government working hand in hand". Senju on the other hand thinks of Smoker nothing more than a basic rough and tough Marine, he just does his job and nothing more. They have had a feel interactions, such as one time when Smoker and Tashigi was sent to Senju Corporations Headquarters. When Smoker arrived he was a bit surprised at just how the who corporations was set up, he hated the fact that many of its employees where nothing more than children and older people. However, Smoker does seem to have an awareness as well that Senju has to extremely powerful devil fruits and Smoker wouldn't last very long. So he tends to stay away from conflict and just do his business with Senju and be on his way. Tashigi She is more clueless to Business, she does think of Senju as a greedy man. However, he has told Tashigi that he wishes to bring more weapons and products to the Marines and World Government, to combat pirates. However it seems to her that Senju has Meito and very powerful one at that, so she wishes to remove that from him. She also thinks much like smoker, there is something off about Senju and the whole corporations. But as orders from the Gorosei she and smoker must do as ordered. Necrid Bagans However Necrid seems to hate Senju altogether, since it seems that Senju has had some past conflicts with the Bagans family. So Necrid does hate Senju with a passion, however he is not scared to use the products of the senju corporations to his own will. He has used countless products to cunt his experiments, so it seems that Necrid uses the resources like anything else. Fredric Bagans Fredric on the other hand he kind of feels sorry for Senju, since so mean Marines dislike him. He sees the good that Senju has done, such as giving many products to them to use. Fredric always seeing the good in people, he is blind by Senju's act. Revolutionaries Monkey D. Dragon Senju has done Business with the revolutionaries as well, he has met Dragon face to face before. He has sold him mostly supplies and weapons to the army, it seems that Dragon and Senju don't have much a relationship. What was seen is that Dragon did a thorough inspection of the weapons and supplies. After Dragon had praised the craftsmanship and build of the weapons. Ivankov Ivankov does distrust Senju, it seems that Ivankov has stated that it seems that Senju and he are opposites. Senju however looks down onto Ivankov calling nothing more than a clown or jester, giving a pun of Dokugata. However Ivankov is grateful for what Senju has given to the revolutionaries and their cause. Inazuma Inazuma also has an easy feeling about Senju like Ivankov does, however but since he does give to their cause. Inazuma is grateful for what he has given to the revolutionaries, so there is still uneasy air between the okamans and Senju. Hakushin Okashi However, Senju and Hakushin know each other. Hakushin the revolutionary that comes to Senju Corporations and requests these supplies. Senju has also supplied Hakushin with medical and research funds in order to develop other weapons. Senju also allows Hakushin to use the corporations own labs in order to conduct research, in exchange that Hakushin shares his findings with both Senju and Demetrius. Other Customers Blackbeard Pirates Senju seems to have connections with the blackbeard pirates as well, he sells them mostly guns and other supplies it also seems that he has used them as well. Since Blackbeard is a Yonko now, it could lead the way to bring more customer into the stores and wanting to make deals with him. Marshall D. Teach Marshall seems to love the guns and bullets that he gets from the Senju company, he uses them on his own ship. However, what is said is that it was Senju Corporations guns and bullets that where fired onto Whitebeard and ultimately helped lead to his own death. Van Augur Since Van is the sniper of the crew, he is the most impressed with the bullets and guns that come from the company. Often Senju would have him test the new pistols and rifles out before he releases them to the public and black-market. Bellamy Pirates Since it seems that Doflamingo was an ally of the crew, but ultimately turned on them. They were hesitant to do business with Bellamy, however Senju seemed have some how convinced him to do business with him and in exchange they would protection from Doflamingo. Allies The Hauri Pirates Senju Corporations and The Hakuri Pirates are almost like one big organization by now, Senju and Demetrius are the most powerful allies around. Senju has given thousands of beli for Demetrius's cause and his crew, he even offered the headquarters as a hiding place and fortress for the crew to use. Senju is very respected by all of the members of the crew and do listen to what he says, mostly because Demetrius has ordered them to. The Hakuri Pirates also seem to have their way to the government through Senju. Since he directly meets the Gorosei now and again, he is able to get things that would work in Demetrius's and Senju's favor. Demetrius D. Xavier Senju has the greatest respect for Demetrius, just as much as he does of his own uncle. Demetrius also praises Senju in the highest of standards, the two are extremely close. That Demetrius has proclaimed that Senju is one of his own sons. Demetrius does ask (more of ordering) Senju to call in Buster cells now and again. He uses that to his advantage, giving many of his own enemies the slip with marines. So it seems that both of them are much deeper into the government than many think. Human Auctioning House The Human Auctioning House still operates under the Senju Corporations, Senju often does sent some employees that have failed and let them be sold into slavery. Disco Disco being placed in charge of the auction house, Disco is loyal to Senju. Mostly because he has a fear of him and knowing that his own uncle can be just as bad. So Disco does listen to Senju, always loving to see new slaves coming into the auction house. Hired Hitmen Senju has also hired many gangs and other groups, they are most for security within his own headquarters and are minions for him as well. He has hired pirates and anyother kind of man, in order to just have extra muscle around Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21